If Only, If Only
by YukikoTheSnowChild
Summary: She'd thought she'd never make it through. But, what if there was someone who stuck by her every step of the way to keep her heart from turning cold and bitter more than it already was? StanleyxOC
1. Camp Green Lake

If Only, If Only

_I was a girl. A girl who was going to a correctional facility camp meant for the male gender, but unfortunately, the owner had invited me there. I'd rather go to jail. Camp Green Lake. How screwed up is this world? I didn't want to know. Now, why was I going? I didn't want to think about it, because I found it completely unfair. I knew one thing; I was innocent._

I was on the bus for over nine hours apparently, according to the guard. But it seemed like such a blur, so the ride seemed shorter to me for some odd reason.

I also felt kind of sick. Like an empty, air filled space in my stomach that made my heart pound in my throat as I rode along in the middle of nowhere. Dirt covered, nowhere, Texas. I guessed I was feeling sick because of the staggering, suffocating heat that made me light-headed. I think I was also in delayed shock as well. I knew what I was doing, but my mind couldn't process it either. I wouldn't let it process it.

I was handcuffed, all the way at the back of the long yellow bus, my small backpack beside me, containing my drawing supplies, and pencils. It was all I brought. I liked to draw alot. I felt the guards gaze on me behind his sun glasses as he talked into a low, cautious voice to the bus driver. I didn't look at him, for he had a gun laid gingerly in his lap. The bus hit a bump, and I nearly gagged from the violent lurch my stomach gave. My hands were cuffed, so I pulled my arms as close as I could to my stomach. My pirate T-shirt hung down losely over my small frame, and my light blue jeans were folds of bags that hung over my jet black sneakers.

I shook my head vaguely, trying to remove my bangs from my eyes which were lightly damp with sweat. I felt almost grateful for my brown hair being up in a loose bun, or else my thick hair would be over my neck. How plesant that would be...

"Look outside," I heard the guard order from the front of the bus. His voice was slightly gruff and scratchy. I sat quietly for a moment before doing what he said. I decided to listen to him, not wanting to cause any trouble.

I turned my head swiftly to look out the window, that was fairly dirty, and my mouth dropped immediately.

Holes upon holes, upon holes, upon holes lined the ground. One after the other...

Where in the hell did they come from???

I looked at the bus guard who grinned grimly. "Welcome to Camp Green Lake."

Camp Green Lake? It couldn't be. There was no Lake. There was no green either, for that matter.

"Get ready. Your gioing to have a whole lot of fun here," the guard said, smirking.

His voice was sly, and it scared me as we came to a halt.

_* * *_

My throat was dry as I stepped off the bus uneasily, feeling light-headed still, and my heart pounded even harder in my throat. The guard watched me as I leaned over a bit, trying to catch my breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him take off his sun glasses, and saw the slight flicker of sympathy in his eyes. I stayed low for a minute or two before I felt a little better.

I stood up straight then, looking meek, and took in my surroundings, my blue eyes scanning the scenery. And while I did that, I was uncuffed.

It wasn't different from what I had seen the way here. The only differences I could point out was buildings, tents, cars, people in orange clothing, and a cabin with two trees that were actually alive with a hammock between them. I could see shade from the trees hazely, and I suddenly craved for it. But other than those items, it was just a camp, in the middle of nowhere, on barren, Texas dry dirtland, desert.

"C'mon now, Girly," the guard ordered in steathily voice. I flinched at being called girly. But it was true. I was a girl. So I didn't say anything.

I followed him, keeping my eyes averted to the ground. I only glanced over when I saw some boys in orange clothing. I figured the orange clothing was what they wore here. A few of them wolf whistled, others made hoots and hollers. So, I immediately looked down at the ground again, blushing.

He led me into a building that was air-conditioned, and out of the sun. I never felt so alive at that moment.

I saw a man then. He was kind of short, stubby looking. He had on a cowboy hat, and cowboy boots with jeans, and an odd looking shirt. His eyes were narrow, and his face had somewhat of a pug quality. He was mean looking in my opinion, the way he was slouched over and all. I clenched my backpack

His narrow eyes turned to look at me immediately. "The new camper, eh?" he said. "What a surprise. I didn't hear it was a girl."

"I thought it was going to be some boy we were bringing," the guard said. "I was quite shocked myself."

"Well, it's a shock to the both of us. And it will also be a shock to the rest of the camp," the man said half-heartedly.

His voice was so metallic sounding, and low with the western accent, it made me shudder. I felt a bit uncomfortable as I could feel him eyeing me closely.

"My name is Mr. Sir. When you speak to me, you will call me by my name. Is that clear?" Mr. Sir said.

"Yes, Mr. Sir."

And then I vaguely wondered how that could be any sort of name at all.

There was a desk in the middle of the room, so he reached over and took hold of a clip board with papers. He handed a few of the papers to the guard, and the guard took out a pen to sign them. Mr. Sir looked at the clipboard, then he looked up at me. "Yumi Martin? Your first name doesn't make sense to me. It's Japanese. You don't look Japanese."

That was blunt.

"Um, my parents were very cultural...." I answered quietly, but quickly. I wished my name could be something different right then, even though I personally loved my name. The way he looked at me from that name was uncomfortable. He stared at me for a moment before putting the clipboard down. This guy scared me. I wished my parents **were** here. At least I felt safe around them.

My back pack was immediately snatched from my grip, and Mr. Sir looked through it. I stared at him. He chucckled darkly. "You draw. Pathetic."

What was truly pathetic in my mind was that he couldn't be any nicer to a kid.

He threw my back pack to me again, then turned to the guard that I had forgotten was there. "Well. Thanks for dropping her off. Here's a reward."

It was only then that I noticed a small fridge in the room. Mr. Sir took out two bottles of Soda, and handed one to the guard. The guard nodded, and left, giving me one last look. Mr. Sir took a sip slowly, and watched me like a hawk. My throat contacted in pain from watching him. My mouth watered slightly, so I shut my eyes tightly.

I felt something land at my feet and I flinched violently.

"Open your eyes, Missy!" Mr. Sir ordered. I jumped at his voice.

I did as I was told, and opened my eyes, and looked down at bright orange clothing of a jumpsuit, and hat with a piece of cloth sewed on the back. The same clothing the boys here were wearing. I blinked.

"Get dressed, girly," he said calmly, watching me.

I glanced up at him increduously. I wasn't sure if he was serious or not about me changing in front of him. I hesitated, shifting from one foot to the other. My face turned red. "Um....."

"You might as well. I need to watch you just in case you're hiding anything in your clothing," Mr. Sir explained harshly. I didn't say anything, instead, I considered what he said, and then began to do what he said.

That was one of the most horrible moments of my life.

* * *

I felt better now, and my nausea had passed. I was just thinking of how much a pain in the ass Mr. Sir was.

I was walking around in the hot sun, again, in the heavy orange jumpsuit Mr. Sir had me put on, carrying other supplies as well, and my backpack was rested on one shoulder. He walked beside me. Stubby and lanky was what he was. Ugly, too.

"Now. Do you see any electric fences around?" he suddenly asked.

The question startled me, but I answered, "No, Mr. Sir."

"Security guards?"

"No, ."

"Guard towers?"

"No, Mr. Sir."

"Are you going to run away?"

I stopped, and he did too. I stared at him. "Pardon, Mr. Sir?"

"Are you going to run away?" he repeated anxiously. I considered this question.

I didn't answer though. I stayed quiet, and glanced around at the orange **boy** campers that smirked, and walked by me, attempting to flirt shamelessly.

Mr. Sir noticed, I think, but he just didn't do anything. "Go ahead, run away. I'm going to stop you. We only got the water for one hundred miles, you'll be buzzard food in three days."

I nodded slowly. Like that wasn't common knowledge already.

"Yumi Martin!"

I jumped, and nearly let out a scream. I whipped around, startled only to find a short, young man. He had a sun burned nose, shorts, a tour guide shirt, a hat, and a puny face that had a huge, preppy grin on it. "I am Dr. Pendanski! Your counsellor."

I heard Mr. Sir scowl. I felt like rolling my eyes, but I held back the urge to do so.

Dr. Pendanski. He didn't scare me, and I felt he was nice enough, so I smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Pendanski."

"Good! A polite kid for a change! Listen Yumi," he said. "You are not a bad kid, you've just made a mistake in your life!"

I did a double take. I didn't do anything. I was blamed for something I didn't do. And because the court refused to look at the efficient evidence in front on them, I was sent here for eighteen months! I was blamed for 'stealing' a necklace from a jewlery store. The culprit who actually did it wasn't seen when they took it. They just handed it to me when they were running away when people had finally caught on. Then I was arrested, taken to court, and sentenced to here.

"But I'm-" I tried to protest, but Pendanski cut me off.

"C'mon, I will show you around and bring you ro your tent."

He walked away, and I followed him dazedly, leaving a laughing Mr. Sir behind.

* * *

It was getting dark.

I had already gotten that I was to be digging holes. It was obvious with the dirty campers dragging their shovels.

Pendanski was showing me around, even though the boys that were still outside were checking me out. It made me uncomfortable, and I wished I could do something. But I didn't have the guts to say anything.

I saw the wreck room, where everyone hung out, the dinner hall, where everyone ate, I saw the showers where everyone bathed, I saw the Warden's cabin, the ruler of Camp Green Lake, and now I had yet to see the tent I was staying in with other...boys.

"Do not upset the Warden," Pendanski said again for the third time in five minutes. He turned to me. "Did I mention that?"

I surpressed a sigh of annoyance. "Yes, Dr. Pendanski," I said as nicely as I could without restraining my tone.

He smiled. "Excellent!"

He was going to drive me to the point of insanity. I thought I liked him as my counsellor. He was nice any everything, but really, he was annoying me in the first fifteen minutes I have been here. He repeated things to me like I was retarded or something. Maybe it was because I was a girl. If it was, he was a sexist pig.

"You are in D-tent. I will choose the boy whom I think would be suitable to help you with other things around the camp," he explained. "I don't want any trouble with the boys here at all with you."

"Yeah...I'm not for getting into trouble with them either..." I sighed tiredly. Honestly, all I wanted to do was sleep for the moment.

We went down a row of tents, and we stopped at the one that had a D on it. I could hear laughing, groaning, snorts and many other noises. It made me nervous, scared, and uncomfortable.

I wondered how I was going to make it for eighteen months with a tent of boys. Digging holes, the boys, eighteen months.

I heard a crash from inside the tent.

Pendanki was taller than me, so I slid away from his side to behind him. I was only five feet, and he was at least five foot eight. He glanced back at me, and smiled. "It's alright. They won't hurt you."

Like hell I was going to believe him.

"C'mon." He motioned me to follow as he stepped forward and opened up the tent flap. He went in halfway before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. I still hid behind Pendanski when we were in. It was quiet.

"Hello, boys." Pendanski greeted.

"Hey, Mom! Did you hear the new camper was a girl?!" I heard a voice shout immediately.

My thoughts were cut out slightly. _Mom? What the hell?_

I forgot about it as soon as the thought came as no one was saying anything about my presence. Then I realized they **hadn't **seen me. I was thankful they hadn't seen me...cowering, really, behind Pendanski.

"Yeah, I mean, Mom! What's a girl doing here anyways?!" another voice shouted.

I heard muffled whispers.

"Well, boys, this girl...was...not able to go to the a detention centre for girls, so the Warden offered her to stay here with us, since her crime wasn't exactly fit to be sent to jail for, for various reasons." Pendanski explained, and I knew what was coming. "Since she is coming, she is to be staying in your tent."

The comforting shade I had from Pendanski's body was immediately gone as he moved away, and a faint light was revealed in my face as all the boys of D-tent stared at me. There were seven in total. My eyes widened, and I felt helpless as each one of their mouths dropped open. The boys didn't say anything. Pendanski didn't say anything. I didn't say anything.

Pendanski coughed loudly, and cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Boys, this is Yumi. She is to be staying in your tent. I expect each and everyone of you to be polite, respectful, and helpful to her. Also, mainly give her the privacy she needs as a girl." He shook his head. "I also don't want to hear about any harassment, or funny business. Understand?"

The boys stared at me, before answering. "Yes, Mom."

Pendanski gave them a small smile. "Good. Yumi, I'll choose an escort. I actually have someone in mind-" he made a hand gesture to one of the boys, sitting quietly on his cot. "-Stanley, could you help Yumi with getting around?"

I heard a few gags, laughs, snorts, and growls.

I watched the boy and stared at him. He had curly brown hair, a tall lean figure, warm brown eyes. He looked exhausted, though.

I watched his tired eyes get round. He looked at Pendanski nervously. "Um, Mom? Are you sure? What if I do something wrong? I don't want to be a burden to her or anything."

I heard the other guys in the tent snicker, and my eyes softened. His voice, his eyes, his everything; I could tell why Pendanski chose him. I could tell he was a kind, sensitive person. It made me happy for him to consider how I felt about it.

"Nonsense, Stanley." Pendanski shot a look towards him.

"Well...I mean, how does-" he swallowed and continued. "How does Yumi feel about it?" He turned to look at me with huge eyes. "Do you want me to help you?"

"I have no problem with it," I smiled at him. "Do you want to help me?"

"Oh, of course. No problem!" he said quickly.

Everyone began to laugh, even Pendanski. "Well, good. I found Yumi a helper. Now, I will introduce you to everyone."

So that's what he did.

Everyone in the tent had their own nicknames, but Pendanski like to call them by their real names. He claimed he called them by their given name because it was the names society will recognize them by. Each one complained to him about how their nickname was their real one. It came quite a shock when I heard their nicknames.

I was introduced to a guy name X-ray, and his real name was Rex. His skin was dark, his hair was black, and his eyes were a dark brown. He wore thick black rimmed glasses that were so dirty, I wondered how he could see out of them.

The next guy was a blond male whose name was Zig-Zag, and his real name was Ricky. His blond hair was so frizzed and wild, he looked like he had been throught the jungle then a delinquints camp. His eyes were just as wild as his hair, and he looked a bit out of it, and abnormal.

Then it was a Hispanic boy who was Magnet, and his real name was José. His hair was shaved down to his head, so it was fairly short. His eyes were brown, and dancing with mischeivous intentions. I briefly wondered why his nickname was Magnet, then I decided I'd leave that thought where it was.

There then was a boy named Squid, but his real name was Alan. His eyes were carefree, kind of like Magnet's. His hair was a shade of brown, cut short, squared of in the back slightly and a grin never seemed to leave his face.

Then a rather...plump...boy, Armpit, came into the view. His real name was Theodore. He had smoldering eyes, and he was black, like X-ray. He had short black hair, and a face that looked scary, and kind at the same time.

Of course, I knew Stanley already. He apparently didn't have a nickname. Not yet anyways. The reason he didn't have a nickname was because he had only gotten here three days before I did. I felt better to know I wasn't a complete newcomer.

Finally...

Pendanski pointed to the last boy. "That there, is Zero."

I looked him over. His hair was black, and he was black like X-ray, and Armpit. His face was small, and childish. His eyes were cold, and a not very welcoming brown. I somehow got the feeling he had a hard life. I felt bad for him. I pondered over why Pendanski called him Zero. I was pretty sure Zero wasn't his real name.

"You know why he's called Zero?" he asked me. I shook my head. Pendanski grinned. "Because there's nothing going on in his little head. He don't talk none either."

I did a double take. Even Pendanski was mean. I glared at him, but he didn't notice.

"That's mom!" Armpit said, pointing to my new, at times, mean, councellor.

Pendanski chuckled. "Yes. If you want to, Yumi, you may call me mom."

I glanced at him, a slight leer in my eyes. "No...I'm good with Dr. Pendanski..."

He nodded, and turned to leave. "Well, I leave Yumi to you, Stanley. Everyone do as I say with her, if I hear otherwise, the Warden will punish you..." he trailed off. "Oh, yeah. Yumi, you will be sharing Stanley's cot with him until we can get your own in here. Goodnight!"

and he left, leaving the tent flap open slightly.

My mouth hung open slightly as I worked out what he said in my mind. Then my face turned a bright crimson.

"Man, dig red here!" Magnet said, coming up beside me and pointing his finger in my cheek. Everyone began to laugh. "Why so red, Chica?"

Was my embarrassment that obvious?

"I never knew someone could blush so bad," X-ray pipped, fixing his glasses. I stood there, letting them make fun of me. I looked over at Stanley whose face was equally red. But, of course, no one noticed, instead, the attention was focused on me. I wrenched away from Magnet, supplies falling from my arms, my backpack remaining on my back.

"Jesus, you guys really have no respect!" I snapped.

I was actually kind of tired, so it was only natural I was grumpy. "Just let me unpack!"

They were silent as I went over to Stanley's cot. He looked up at me, scared, and ashamed. I smiled at him, though.

"Sorry," I whispered. He needed to know I wasn't angry with him.

He looked surprised. But I guess he found no reason for me to yell at him. He smiled back. "It's fine. We need some order around here."

CHAPTER 1 DONE, THIS IS MADE FOR MY FRIEND!!! TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!


	2. First Day, Pure Hell

If Only, If Only

_I was at Camp Green Lake. I was assigned to my tent with other boys. I basically have a body guard. In the first five minutes I met my 'roomates', I had snapped at them. I wondered what would happen next. Perhaps it wasn't a good thing. I just had this feeling._

"So, what did they get ya for? Why'd you get arrested?" X-ray asked casually, like this conversation starter was normal. Well...this was a correctional facility camp for the troubled youth, so here, maybe it was.

I was unpacking my stuff into Stanley's crate, careful not to mess up his stuff. I felt awkward about this. I mean, I was already trouble enough for Stanley with him showing me around and helping me. Now I have to share a crate, and a cot with him. I was shy about the cot part the most. I mean, it was pretty small for both of us, too.

"I didn't do nothin'." I said. I didn't want to remember why I was here, it just made me angry.

"Well, to land here, you must've did something." Squid pointed out, scratching his head.

"I said I didn't do anything. I was framed for something." I looked up at Stanley. "Sorry I'm taking up your space and all." That felt proper, and why not apologize right there, I was kneeling in-front of him unpacking, while he sat on the bed. I noticed his expression: it was wide-eyed, filled with understanding, and sympathy at the same time.

"You were wrongly convicted?" he asked.

I nodded thoughtfully and looked down. "Yeah."

"That's...that's too bad." He said. "I'm sorry to hear about that."

I waved my hand in-front of me. "Naw, it's fine." Actually, it really wasn't.

I went to my backpack, since I finished packing away the supplies Mr. Sir had given me, and pulled out my sketch pads, pencils, and few other things that...girls needed. I put the girl things away first, then went to put my sketch books away.

"You draw?" Armpit asked.

"Yup."

The boys whispered on as I was lifting my sketchbooks into the crate. Unsuspectingly, a slip of paper slipped from one of them, and fell on the floor. I eyed it, realizing it was a picture. Then I realized it was **that **picture. I went to pick it up before any of the boys saw it, but Magnet, whom I didn't know was behind me, was faster.

"Wow," he said, startled, staring at it. "You brought a picture of your parents?"

I heard the other boys snicker except Stanley and of course, Zero, and I hung my head, my bangs shadowing my eyes. "Yeah..."

The picture was taken when I was about ten. My mom and dad were hugging each other, and grinning ear to ear.

"Look at the baby who misses her parents!" Armpit exclaimed in a sappy voice.

"Yeah, of course I miss them..." I said, slight venom in my voice.

"If you miss them, why don't you write a letter!" X-ray sneered sarcastically, a smirk playing on his lips. I was silent. "How about it? Huh?" he pressed.

"I would..." I said quietly, trailing off as the boys laughed. "But they're dead." I finished.

It was silent then. I could feel everyone staring at me. I lump was caught in my throat for a moment, before I swallowed it. I wouldn't let anyone see me cry. I stood up, facing Magnet, my eyes cold as I snatched the picture from him. I kneeled down, slipped it in my sketchbook, put the sketchbook in the crate, and shoved it under the cot. I stood up to Stanley, who was looking at me with sorrowful eyes. I shook my head.

"They were murdered, and I lost them. Simple as that." I said coldly. "I'm going outside for a while."

I stalked out of the tent, and as soon as I was out the tent flap, I heard cursing and complaints towards X-ray.

* * *

I got back to the tent a few hours later after wondering around the camp grounds. I cooled off, and I wasn't feeling like I was going to cry. I know I would've been laughed at if the boys were there if I cried. I crept into the tent, seeing all of the boys asleep. Everyone's breathing was heavy except Stanley's, and Armpit was snoring. I quickly took off my orange jumpsuit, then pulled a small T-shirt on, and a pair of shorts. I walked over to a sound asleep stanley who was laying on his side on the edge of the cot, giving me enough room to fit in as well. I smiled gratefully at his sleeping form, and climbed in beside him.

I stayed awake for a little while, listening to Stanley's even breathing as his back was pressed up against mine. Armpit was still snoring, and Squid farted. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I was lucky to at least have decent guys like Staney and Zero. Zero didn't talk to me, or laugh, or...anything. And Stanley didn't make fun of me, but only sympathized and tried to understand. It was more than what most if these guys would do.

_Eighteen months,_ I thought. _How joyful._

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" a voice boomed inside the tent.

I shot up from Stanley's and my cot, eyes wide. "No! Mr. Muffin! I didn't do it!"

I shut my mouth and looked around. Pendanski stared at me, a strange look in his eyes. The other boys in the tent who were just waking up were staring at me tiredly. I flushed crimson.

"Jesus..." X-ray drawled, yawning. "What in the hell were you dreaming about...?"

I shook my head tiredly, trying to let my bangs hide my face. "Nothing."

Everyone was silent. Pendanski, who I assumed was the one who woke us up coughed awkwardly. "Yes, erm...get ready. Digging today."

I heard groans and a few moans as I heard cots creak as the boys stood up, shaky on their limbs. I sighed, and swung my feet over the edge of the bed, clad in a pair of shots, and a tank top. I heard another flirtatious whistle from Squid who was getting dressed in his orange jump suit for digging. He was putting his leg in the jump suit while staring at me, missed, then fell down. Everyone laughed and I snorted.

I noticed it was still dark outside, and my eyes dropped as soon as I realized it. "What time is it?"

"4:30 a.m.!" Squid pipped as he stood up from his position on the ground, and began to get dressed.

"Jesus..." I moaned. "Why are we up so early?!

"Avoid digging in the hottest part of the day." Magnet answered.

It made sense, but I felt so tired; I was going to flop down on the bed. But I couldn't.

I turned to look at Stanley who was looking at the ceiling tiredly, almost as if he was dead. I poked his forhead. "Hey, Stanley. Get up."

"No..." he moaned, his eyes moving wildly. I giggled.

I pushed him lightly. "C'mon!"

"Fine...fine..." he started crossly as he sat up, then got out of bed reluctantly to get dressed.

I did the same, but I didn't change out of my shorts or T-shirt. I put the orange jumpsuit on top of my clothes, and buttoned it up, the sleeves falling over my arms, wrists and hands. I wouldn't get changed in the tent. I was in a tent full of boys. I put my hair up in a high pony tail, then slipped on my hat.

I completely forgot about the night before. I couldn't remember it. I don't know if it was because I was so tired, or I mentally forced my brain to surpress the memory while I slept. I waited for Stanley outside of the the tent while the rest of the boys got their breakfast and shovels to dig. I was kind of scared about digging. I mean, what if there were rattle snakes or something? I shook my head of the tainted thought. It wasn't like I was going to get bitten.

Hopefully.

Stanley stumbled out of the tent, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and greeted me sleepily. "Mornin'," he muttered.

"Good morning!" I said, smiling at him. I didn't know where I found the strength to smile. I was so tired. I just tried not to let it show.

He smiled. "C'mon. Let's get some breakfast and a shovel."

I stopped him. "I don't eat breakfast."

He stared at me. "How come?"

"I don't know. I usually get sick if I eat it, and I don't want to throw up while I'm digging."

The word digging made me shudder. He stared at me for a moment before slowly nodding. "Okay."

While Stanley got his breakfast, I went to get a shovel. I found other boys retrieving them from a shed labelled library. I rolled my eyes. How stupid.

I looked over at Stanley who was eating quietly, his eyes threatening to close on him. I grabbed two shovels and brought one to him. "Here you go."

He looked at me through half closed eye-lids. "You didn't have to get my shovel."

I shook my head. "It's the least I could do."

I noticed him eating a tortilla wrap with syrup on it. That was breakfast. If you could call it that.

It was only matter of minutes, and before I knew it, I was out on the lake with Mr. Sir staring at me intently.

"You are to dig a hole five-feet wide, and five-feet deep. Your shovel is your measuring stick." he said. I only stared at him. He continued. "If you find anything interesting, you are to report it to me, or the other counsellors. If the Warden likes what you find, you get the day off."

My eyes brightened at this statement. Maybe I'd find a miracle on my first day. Stanley had mentioned something about the first hole being the hardest. I nodded to Mr. Sir, showing I understood. He spit out a sunflower seed shell onto the ground. I'd also found out that Mr. Sir had quit smoking a month ago, and chewed sunflower seeds to get rid of the tabbaco and nicotine cravings.

He left me alone, and I started to dig.

* * *

The sun was rizing in the east, peeking over the horizon, almost as if it was playing hide and seek, and it was checking to see the person that was it was looking for its hiding place. I never knew I could be a fast digger. But that's what I was. I was only a few shovel fulls behind Zero, who was apparently the fastest digger of D-tent. Both of our holes was at least three feet wide, and deep. My hands were blistering very badly though. But I dealt with the pain, clenching the shovel so hard that my kunckles turned white. The painful blisters were actually already bleeding, leaving red stains on the shaft of the shovel. But I dealt with it. I didn't make one comlaint nor sound.

I saw Stanley look over to check on me a few times before returning to digging. I already figured out Stanley was the slowest digger. His hole was only one foot deep while everyone else's was at least two or three-feet deep. I felt sorry for him.

My canteen was slung over my shoulder, filled up and ready. Mr. Sir had given it to me before I started digging so I wouldn't get thirsty. I didn't want to take a drink though. I was too careful with my water, even though Pendanski would be coming with the water truck really soon. I dumped my dirt off to the side, away from everyone else's hole, hoping not to get any of the piles of dirt into the holes.

I finally couldn't take the aching, sharp pain in my thoat, so I lifted my canteen, and nearly drowned half the water from it. I had no saliva left in my mouth either.

A while later, I downed the last drop of my water when the water truck came. I was feeling kind of weak even though I was almost done my hole. I didn't climb out until Stanley came over, took my hand and pulled me out.

"Are you okay?" he asked, letting go of my hand.

I nodded wearily. "I think so."

He stared down at his hand, and then looked up at me. "Your hands are bad off, huh?"

I didn't answer, because I was staring at his hand that I had stained my blood on.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

He shook his head and smiled. "No. It's okay. It happens. Let's get some water."

He led me over to the line-up where everyone was getting water. They thanked Pendanski, and also complained about how their names were their nicknames. I stood behind Stanley, feeling dizzy.

Stanley got his water, and walked off to the side, and then it was my turn.

"Hello, Yumi!" he greeted excitedly. "How are you?"

I gave him a look. "I'm just dandy!" I spat sarcastically. He laughed.

"First hole is the hardest!" he winked.

I glared as he handed me my canteen. I snatched it and stalked away. I had no clue why I was so moody.

* * *

I finished at exactly the same time as Zero. He climbed out wordlessly, measured his hole with his shovel, then spat into it.

I watched his actions carefully.

He walked away, carrying his shovel over his shoulders.

I copied his actions then. I climbed out of my first hole, measured it, and then unwillingly, spat into it. I felt oddly proud that I had finished my hole. I stared down into it. I stared down into a dirt, five-feet deep and wide, circle.

"Dang, girl!" Magnet exclaimed from his hole a bit away from mine. "You dig fast!"

I turned around, smirking, dropping my shovel with a thud. "I'm proud of it, too!"

He laughed, and continued to dig again.

"Nice job, Yumi! You did well for your first day!" Stanley called from his three-foot deep hole.

"Thanks," I said, walking over to his hole, and crouching beside it, careful not to knock his dirt-piles into his hole.

He glanced up at me and smiled, leaning on his shovel. "I wish I was fast digger like you and Zero," he joked.

I giggled. "You're not slow, just behind."

"Just the same."

I stared at him for a moment before looking up at the sky. It was cloudless, and a hot sun was right over-head. I had a bit of a head ache from the heat actually. But I didn't say anything. I heard Stanely digging again, shoveling out more dirt. I felt small drops of blood on my hands dripping down onto the dirt, but there was no pain. They were numb.

I looked at Stanley again who was sweating up something fierce, desperately trying to finish his hole. I wanted to go back to the camp for a shower, but I also wanted to stay with Stanley and talk with him. He was my..._body guard._

I watched him dig for a little while until he stopped and looked up at me. "Aren't you going back to camp?"

I shook my head. "No. I'll wait until you go back. I'm kind of afraid of the guys at the camp. I don't feel safe."

That was part of the reason. I also wanted to talk to Stanley as well. He was nice, and a good buddy to have. If we were buddies yet anyways.

He chuckled. "Well have fun sitting in the hot sun."

I shot him a playful look then laughed ruefully. "Have fun **digging** in the hot sun."

He laughed. "Good point."

* * *

I kept Stanley company as he dug his hole. The others had went back to camp, each one of them asking me if I wanted to come back with them. I always refused though.

I found out more about Stanley as we talked through the afternoon. What is his favourtie food. What he likes to do. Where he is from. His school life, family life. I wanted to ask one more thing about him, but I didnt. I wanted to ask what he had done to get landed here in Green Lake, but decided not to.

"Yumi? Where were you born?" he asked as he leaned against his shovel.

I looked at him for a moment. "Well, here in Texas, of course."

He looked surprised. "Really? How come your name is Yumi then? Isn't that a....Japanese name?"

"My parents were cultural people. They used to travel alot. They especially liked it when they travelled to Japan. That was their favourite destination..." I trailed off as images of my parents came to mind. I smiled softly. "They even moved there for a little while. After my mom had gotten pregnant, her and my dad moved back here." I looked up at the sky. "Then I was born. And I grew up here, and my family and I were as close as ever. I loved my parents more than anything."

I looked back down at him, and grinned. He stared at me then returned it.

"Are you done yet?" I teased in a mocking voice. He stuck his tongue out. "Almost."

* * *

All the boys were in the tent. It was after dark. No one was outside. I quietly snuck out to grab a shower.

I notified my tentmates that I had to go speak to Pendanski for a private matter, and they believed me. I glanced around the shower stalls to see if anyone had followed me, and peeled off my clothes leaving myself in a sports bra and shorts that I was going to use for bathing. I quickly used my shower tokens, and the cold water sprayed down on my back. I let out a squeal, and yanked myself away from the spray.

"Ah, crap!" I whispered harshly. What the hell? Why was it so cold?

I stared at the water then tried to see if there was a hot knob. No hot knob. I sighed aggravatedly and forced myself into the spray again. Not only two minutes later, the water shut off just as I had finished washing my hair with my bar of soap.

My eye twitched.

Just fantastic.

I stepped out of the shower stall in a stone like position of anger, and then dried myself off and then changed.

"First day at Camp Green Lake..." I muttered. "Nothing but pure hell."


	3. I Don't Get Why You Were Sent Here

If Only, If Only

_I returned to the tent after my shower, dreading the disturbing noises the boys made. When I got there, everyone was asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief and quietly put my stuff away and crawled into bed beside Stanley. I felt my face scrunch up in disgust as Squid burped in his sleep and Armpit snored louder than ever. I again thought of the eighteen months I had here. The eighteen months I had here for something I didn't do, and the dreaded holes to dig every single day. I suddenly felt like crying, but Stanley's slow breathing made me feel a bit better once it travelled to my ears. I let out a quivering breath and stopped my emotions and let Stanley's breathing lead me into a peaceful, dreamless darkness. I didn't think about the torture that had yet to come anymore; at least until tomorrow._

It was all too soon Pendanski called into the tent to wake everyone up. I could only groan with everyone else, and as I turned over in the cot, I fell out of it, my back making a loud thud against the floor, causing pain to course through my body. I let out a small yelp, but it was loud enough to grate on everyone's tired nerves.

In turn for my outburtst, they threw their smelly pillows at me, claiming I was some kind of sanction. I didn't do anything except take their complaints and pillows.

It was early in the morning. I some how found the will to not scream at them. They were tired. So was I.

I quickly changed, and turned to get Stanley up who was still curled up in the cot. He and Zero were the only one's who didn't throw their pillows at me. But Zero was already gone.

I followed Stanley out of the tent after he finished dressing as he trudged over to the breakfast table where they were serving the syrup covered torilla wraps again. I hastily went on by and got Stanley's shovel and my shovel.

My hands stung so badly as I carried the shovel by the rough wood of a shaft. My hands were nothing like hands anymore. Torn up, dead, red skin everywhere. I suddenly wished I was dead, but quickly shook the tainted thought out of my mind, and dealt with the pain.

Just like the day before.

* * *

The sun peeked over the horizon like the day before and shone a gleer in the corner of my eye as I dug my hole. I turned away from the natural light and slammed my shovel into the dry earth.

Like Zero's hole, mine was already more than a foot deep, despite the pain in my hands.

Stanley was barely even started, and I felt so sorry for him. I wished I could help him out, but I knew Mr. Sir or Pendanski would have a cow if they found out I did. It made me kind of mad.

The bleeding from my hands was even more unbearable today than it was yesterday. The blood was dripping down my wrist and arm, making a warm trail. I vaguely wondered if it was normal to have this much bleeding from digging so much. I wanted to ask, but I decided I'd keep it to myself just for the heck of it.

My arms ached, but not as bad as I thought. It still hurt though.

I eyed my water beside my hole, wondering if I poured some on my hands, it would make the pain seem a bit more bearable. But, I thought the water was too precious for that, so I merely ignored the feeling of trying it, and gingerly took a sip of water.

"How are you doing over there, Chica?" Magnet said from his hole a few feet away from my own.

I leaned on my shovel, staring at him blatantly. "How do you think I'm doing?"

"Not so good." he answered, eyeing me reluctantly.

"No shit, Sherlock." I muttered, going back to slamming my shovel into the ground.

* * *

I was done my second creation of hell.

I measured it, stared into it, spat into it then threw my shovel down onto the dirt.

"Like hell we're building to dig character! This is freakin' child labour!" I shouted angrily, throwing my hand up into the air as if I was in a over-dramatic movie. X-ray snorted and Armpit scowled and went back to digging their holes. I had a feeling they knew I was right, they just didn't want to hear about it. Zero had left a few minutes before me and I could see his small figure dragging himself back towards the camp grounds in the distance, the heat and dust making it seem as if he was floating and rocking in the waves of heat.

My hands were so numb, I vaguely wondered if I had caused them nerve damage from all the bleeding and gripping the shovel so hard. I dismissed the thought quickly, the idea dawning on me that it actually could be true. I didn't want to think medically at Camp Green Lake. I just found it to tiring. I wiped my hands on my jumpsuit.

"You'd better get used to this," ZigZag said from his hole beside mine. "It's gonna be a long eighteen months, Missy."

I shrugged. "I'm too tired to care right now."

"Oh, really?" he said, laying his Texas accent down thick. He cocked a brow. "A minute ago you were shouting about how it was child labour."

I shot him a look. "It is." I snapped darkly.

He backed away slightly in his hole, and from my outburst, his blond, frizzy hair seemed to frizz even more than possible. He turned away from me and went back to digging, muttering something about my 'hormones'.

At the remark, I merely picked up some dirt, and threw it at the back of his head, the red-brown dust mixing into his hair. He whirled around so fast, it seemed like he would start a tornado. "What the hell was that for?!"

I glared at him. "You better watch it. Pissing off a girl as irritable as me right now, is probably not a good thing, you don't want to see me mad..." I trailed off, beding down beside his hole, leaning in so his face was close to mine since he was standing near the edge. "You especially don't want to see me mad. Otherwise, I'll kick you so hard where the sun doesn't shine, you'll never be able to take a piss again."

I picked up my shovel and walked on over to Stanley's hole without saying anything else as ZigZag's mouth dropped open, and the people who were still left to dig whistled. I saw Stanley smirk as I came and sat down beside his hole.

"You sure know how to make your threats known," he pointed out when I sat down, legs crossed.

I wiped the sweat from my upper lip and smiled innocently. "What threats?"

"So, those weren't threats?" he asked, smiling. "I'd hate to see what are the threats."

"You'd better believe you don't want to see what they are. And I'm sure Zigzag knows not to mess with a girl, especially if she's in a mood like mine." I sighed, smiling at him. "At least your not an asshole."

"Well, I guess so. And don't be too mad at Zigzag. He doesn't mean anything by what he says." he grinned sheepishly, taking off his hat, then putting it back on, then went back to digging. I eyed his curly hair blowing in the wind, the dirt coating the edges along with his face. He looked tough with his blistered hands, and his eyes being squinted from the sunlight, his brows were furrowed as he tried to keep the sweat out of eyes. I saw him as a stranger might see him at the moment. When he was out in the hot sun, looking the way he did right now, you'd have to get to know him to know he wasn't like any of the other boys out here. But that was only when he looked like the rest of the boys. When he was showered, clean, and his eyes weren't scrunched up from the Texas sun, he looked like one of those kids. Those kids that actually had idea of what life was about. A nice kid.

"I don't get why you were sent here," I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked, stopping to look at me.

I blinked, and shook my head. "Nothing."

He shrugged and didn't push the subject any farther.

As I watched him dig, I couldnt help but wonder the same thing over and over again. Until, finally I came to the same thought again.

_I don't get why you were sent here._


	4. Sick

If Only, If Only

_A few weeks passed, i think four or five, but it felt like an eternity. Not alot of things changed. I was friends with everyone now, though; even Zero. He talked to Stanley and I both. I was closer to Stanley as well. It was almost as if we really were best friends. The holes were suddenly much harder each time I dug one, though, even with the pain in my hands disappearing, and my hands began to become calloused. I still was the second fastest digger, but I had to push myself extra hard and I hadn't been sleeping well lately. I had a feeling something was wrong._

_I was right._

I had trouble getting up. Stanley was the one who had to get me out of bed this morning. I didn't talk either, I felt that I would choke if I opened my mouth at all. As I went to grab my shovel and Stanley's shovel, I walked past the soggy syrup covered tortilla wraps once again. As I walked past it, the smell travelled to my nose and I leaned over, a violent lurch in my stomach causing myself to gag. I caught myself and stood back up before anyone could notice.

I grabbed two shovels and Squid grabbed one after I walked away, then ran up beside me. "Mornin'," he greeted cheerfully. I forced myself to smile at him and nod.

X-ray came up to me on my other side, smiling as well. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood today. I eyed him as he walked along beside when his face turned confused. "You okay?" he suddenly asked. "You seem out of it."

I nearly did choke. "I'm alright. Just tired."

"You're not okay." X-ray said flatly. "What's up? You're not your normal self. Even if you were tired, you'd still be like you were every morning."

I shook my head. "It's alright. I'm okay."

They didn't answer, so I figured they still didn't believe me, so I walked on over to Stanley who was eating his syrup wrap. I held my breath as I walked up to him and handed him his shovel. "Here."

He took one last bite out of the wrap and smiled. "Thanks."

I nodded and looked down, wondering when it was okay to breath through my nose again. I heard Pendanski calling the campers and Mr. Sir shouting something about Girl Scout Camps. I looked back at Stanley who was staring at me just as X-ray was. I smiled at him and began to walk away before he could ask questions. I tried not to stagger on my feet as I walked out onto the hole covered lake

* * *

"Hello, Yumi!" Pendanski smiled as I handed him my water canteen.

"Hi," I whispered quietly.

He began filling my canteen and looked past me to my hole. "You're almost done again? My, you're probably the strongest girl I've ever met."

I only nodded as I watched the water fill up to the rim in my canteen. I felt his stare on me as he handed me my water, so as soon as I grabbed it, I walked away, but he grabbed my arm. "Are you alright, Yumi? You look pale."

"Yup, I'm okay." I wasn't okay, though. I shurgged off his hand and walked back to my hole and jumped back down into it. A sudden rush went through my head and I fell over onto my butt, coughing.

"See!" X-ray said. "I knew you weren't okay!" I only looked up at him wearily shaking my head as he towered above me from the top of my four foot hole. I heard other footsteps and I could only dread that I would have a lot attention from the other D-tent members. Eventually I saw all six boys towering above me, blocking out sun from their shadows.

"What's wrong?" Armpit asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said weakly as I began to stand up, but failed when I just fell down again.

"You don't look okay to me," Squid noted, as if it weren't the most obvious thing in the world. "You look like you're gonna fall flat on your face."

"I'm okay!" I snapped, and forced myself to stand up, leaning against the dirt wall of my hole. But the truth was, I did fell like I was going to fall flat on my face. I felt so sick that the world was spinning around me. I grabbed the shovel that was on the edge of the outside of the hole, then steadied myself and forced myself to dig.

"Stop it! Take a break!" Magnet boomed from above me, but I ignored him.

"I said I was fine."

"Yumi!" X-ray scolded.

I moved away from where they were standing into the middle of the hole, slamming my shovel down into the ground. But the shovel bounced off it as if it were deffective. But I realized that it didn't go into the ground because of me. I was deffective. I didn't have enough strength to jam the metal piece at the end of it into the crusted earth.

Another swoosh of dizziness swept my body, and I stumbled back, falling. It seemed to be slow motion to me. I heard the rapid shouts, and the sound of pouding feet jumping into my hole. And as I fell back, I felt someone catch me and I fell onto their lap.

"Hey, Yumi!" Stanley said into my buzzing ear. It took me a moment to realize that his arms were wrapped around my waist, and he was the one that caught me. His warm hands rested on my stomach and I felt a rush like no other at his touch and my face heated up. It startled me for a short moment before I forgot about it. I was too tired to care. Stanley was still shouting in my ear but his voice was getting fainter and fainter. Eventually I couldn't hear him anymore, and my world went black.

* * *

"Is she sick enough to go to the hospital? Like Barfbag?"

"No. I don't think so."

I felt warm under what seemed to be many upon many blankets.

"Is...she going to gonna be okay?"

"I'm pretty sure she will, boys."

It sounded like Pendanski's voice. I opened my eyes halfway to see blobs of familiar faces. There was a buzzing at the back of my head and I could feel my heart pouding in slow, uneven thumps in my chest.

"Hey! Mom! She's waking up!" I heard X-ray say. I blinked tiredly as everything came into focus. Pendanski was leaning over me with everyone standing behind him. Armpit looked like he was about to die for some reason, and Squid looked like he was about to cry. X-ray was smiling sheepishly at me with Magnet, and even Zero had some what relief on his face. I saw Stanley behind everyone, looking down at me with softest expression I had ever seen on anyone.

"Are you alright? Yumi?" Pendanski asked.

I nodded, and decided I wouldn't nod anymore; my head too much for it.

"You shouldn't lie and say you're okay when you're not okay, Yumi," Pendanski said, somewhat annoyed. I coughed in turn.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, ignoring what he said. I replayed my voice in my mind. It sounded strange, even to me.

"Exhaustion, too much sun, and it seems your body was pushing itself beyond it's limits." Pendasnki answered, then continued. "Were you pushing yourself out there?"

I grinned sheepishly. "Uh...no...?"

Everyone laughed and my counsellor only looked even more agitated. "Well it was dangerous. You could've died sooner or later if you went on like that. Girls..." he mumbled the last part quietly and I giggled.

"Well, I'm okay now! Aren't I?" I said, smiling. "I can go back to digging tomor-"

"No digging until your completely better. Warden's orders," Stanley cut in sharply. I flinched at the tone in his voice as he stared down at me with such hurt bewilderment by my statement I felt terrible for some reason. I stared up at him as the others turned to look at him, surprised.

"Yo! Stanley, what's up with you, man?!" Magnet asked, almost as if it was him he had snapped at.

"Yeah. My god, I haven't heard you raise your voice since you got here." Armpit said quietly which was unusual for him.

Squid spoke. "That's a little scary." Everyone looked towards Stanley who backed up from the attention slightly.

"Sorry, I was just a little mad at myself. I'm supposed to be her tour guide and help her out, and uh-" he stuttered suddenly, as if he was at a lost for words. "And...I'm supposed to...to well...make sure she doesn't get sick." he finished sullenly. Everyone stared at him as he waved his hands in the air as if defending himself. I was feeling sort of sick, but not as bad as I was. No one noticed I was sitting up, so I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Yumi, lay do-" Pendanski started but I shushed him.

"No. I'm fine. Listen, Stanley. I'm okay. And please don't be mad. It was my fault, I should have been taking care of myself better," I grinned at him as he stared. "And please don't worry about me! I mean I'm just a girl, okay? No one should care, because I will always be okay."

"Man, shut up!" Armpit snapped dodgedly, suddenly becoming talkative. "Stop talking like that!"

"Dude, we care. You're part of D-tent, even if you are a girl." X-ray said. His tone suddenly went bland. "But try and take care of yourself, you haven't even been here for two months and your already out of it."

"Aw, lay off..."I drawled tiredly, then said, "I'll take care of myself, I'll be fine." I then gave Pendandski a puppy dog look. "Please, just please let me dig tomorrow?"

I eyed Stanley playfully, but his expression was so blank with a bit of anger I immediately apologized to the group as their expressions began to take the same as his. Eventually after Pendanski left me with the boys of D-tent and everyone was chatting and laughing, I was overcome with a heavy urge to sleep. I made sure I was on the edge of the bed so Stanley would have room to get into bed, and pulled the blankets tight around me. I lsitened to the everyone's voices become softer, and just before my eyes closed, I heard slight movement beside me as Stanley whispered into my ear. "Good night, Yumi."

I fell asleep.


	5. Fossil, Moon, Caveman

If Only, If Only

_I had to stay in bed for a while after that. Three days. The Warden, Pendanski and Stanley himself were strict, so I had no choice but to obey the orders I was given prior to my recovery. I had never seen the Warden though; I had heard that the Warden usually came to check on me while I slept and the others were out on the lake. It was a little bit odd and a little bit creepy. Just a little bit. I hoped that wasn't true, I hoped Pendanski just reported the Warden directly to say how I was doing. Besides that, it was boring, Staying bed, nothing to do except and look out the tent flap longingly and draw in my sketch books. The only good side to it all is that I didn't have to dig, but it was lonely, because, until the boys came back, I didn't have any company except Pendanski who only brought me food and water. When the boys did come back, I asked them if anything interesting happened. Nothing usually did. But one night, when they did come back they did have something to tell me. _

"Stanley here found a fossil today!" Squid chimed in as he entered the tent, his hair damp from the shower. The others were sitting on their cots doing something of in their own little world. I was sitting on the cot Stanley and I shared. I was sitting up with the covers across my legs with Stanley sitting at the end, sitting by my feet, daydreaming. At least I think so. He was staring into space pretty much the whole time. But, at Squid's remark, Stanley let out a groan and smothered his face in his hands. Zero was quiet and he looked at me to Stanley.

"Oh yeah," Magnet cut in. "That was kinda funny." A smile made his way to his face, and I turned to stare at him.

"He found a fossil?" I asked.

"Yup. You know, it had one of those cave fishes on them!" Armpit said, his voice catching a high note that made us all look at him. "Cave fishes!" he repeated.

"Yup," Zigzag said simply. "Stanley belongs in a cave."

"That's cool!" I laughed enthusiastically, ignoring Zigzag. I turned to the, for some reason, embarrassed Stanley. "Damn! Why didn't you get the rest of the day off?!"

Stanley opened his mouth to answer, his face grim, but X-ray answered for him. "The Warden ain't interested in fossils." He squinted behind his glasses and said, "It was funny to watch him get so worked up over something like that, only to find out it was useless." He grinned.

I glared at him. "What the hell? If anything, that fossil was probably the most interesting thing out there! That lake is barren, the only thing out there was probably the fossil, and it's not good enough?! Bullshit!" I pointed my finger to Stanley who was staring at me, his eyes feverish and bewildered. "Stanley should get credit for that!" I just didn't agree with it. Bullshit.

"No, he shouldn't," X-ray said. "Any one of us should get it. Not him. He hasn't been here long enough to earn a day off."

"Yeah, so?" I fummed. "He still works just as hard as you guys do."

"Yeah, so?" X-ray mocked. "He hasn't dug as many holes as us." I stopped. He was right about that. He hadn't dug as many holes as the rest of them. I shook my head at X-ray but didn't say anything else. I knew how X-ray could be if he was pissed off. And, I had the guts to stand up to any other boy in this camp except X-ray. He was the leader. The boss. I knew I couldn't mess with him. I had guts, like I said. But, X-ray scared me. He was dangerous. I was small, too, for my age. He could pulverize me. So, I didn't mess with him. I knew if I pissed him off, something would happen.

"Good." he stood up and went to crouch in my face, but I leaned back from him, frightened. He leaned closer, though, in my face again. "I told Stanley this already, but, you find something, give it me. You're new here, too. Same thing goes for you, Princess."

My eyes widened, and my face went pale. I wrenched away from him. "Don't get in my face like that!" My voice slightly quavered. I was remembering something horrible. The murderer of my parents in my face, whispering something in my face. It was all too much, it was too much like that moment. Instead of X-ray's face, I saw his face. He scared me good this time.

"X! Get way from her!" Stanley said, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him back so he bounced back on another cot. "You don't be getting in a girl's face like that!You're scaring her!"

X-ray looked at me, noticing my complextion. "Why are you so scared? Did I do something?"

I took a deep breath, still looking at him cautiously. "I'm fine. Don't worry. But," I lowered my voice. "Don't you ever come that close to me again. It's too much."

"Too much?" he gave me such a odd look that I could've hit him. "Too much?"

"When you were up in my face like that, it just reminded me of a bad experience." I said. I saw his mouth open to ask a question that I already knew he would ask. "No. It was not rape." I interupted him before he could ask. He shut his mouth and nodded, his eyes becoming shadowed, showing he was embarrassed.

"Then...what was the bad experience?" Armpit, who had been quiet all this time piped up. I only sighed and shook my head. It told him I wasn't going to answer. I began to focus my thoughts, and I finally realized I had forgotten the other boys were there. They were all staring at me. I sighed and waved my hand to all of them.

"Quit staring at me."

That was all they needed because their heads wondered in another direction. X-ray got up hastily and went back ot his own cot, and Stanley stood, looking down at the floor. He moved and sat a little closer this time without realizing it and I blushed a bit. I looked at him again, and saw the tiredness his eyes were holding and something else that I'd seen when he saved me X-ray. I was about to tell him to go to bed because he looked beat, but someone poking their head into the tent flap beat me to it.

"Lights out. Now." Mr. Sir said. A gun was in his hand and everyone scrambled to get under their blankets. I scooted to the edge of the bed as the lights in the tent dimmed and I felt Stanley lay down beside me. Normally, Stanley usually had his back turned to me when we were in the cot, but this time he faced my back, and I could feel his warm breathe on my neck. I flushed and shut my eyes tightly, stomach doing flips. I knew he was asleep in the next few seconds and it didn't make a difference.

So, I fell asleep, face flushed, stomach uncomfortably twitching.

***

"Let's go! Let's go! Digging today!!! You as well, Yumi!!" Pendanski's voice boomed through our tent and I shot out of bed, eyes wide.

Armpit sat up tiredly, watching me. "You okay?"

I immediately slumped down, sitting on the bed, tiredness taking over me swiftly. "Yeah..." I sighed. "Just been a while since I heard that." It was true. The few days I was recovering and got to sleep in, Pendanski woke everyone up individually so he wouldn't wake me.

I turned to Stanley to get him up, but he was already up, blinking rapidly. His eyes were wild looking, and his face was flushed. "Holy..." he trailed off, breathing.

"Stanley? You okay?" I asked, turning to him. He snapped his head to look at me then turned away. But as soon as he had turned away, he was staring at me again, nodding slowly, as if coming to realization. "Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Oh, yeah..." he sighed, his tone disappointed. "Just had a dream."

I blinked, confused, but I left it at that and nudged him and went to get dressed. I followed Armpit out of the tent and went to get a shovel. Two shovels like I had every morning. One for me and one for Stanley. When Stanley came out of the tent, yawning and stumbling over to the breakfast table, I could only smile at him. It was just like every other morning; I got up, I got Stanley up, I went to get two shovels, then gave one to Stanley as well. When I bounded over to him he smiled at me softly and took the shovel, another syrup wrapped tortilla in his hand.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning."

"Do you feel okay to dig?" he questioned.

My eyes lit up and nodded. "Hell yeah!"

He shook his head. But smiled eventually, and as Pendanski called us out on to the lake, we were still smiling, smiling as we went to dig.

***

After we finished a little bit of our digging. We got a break sometime after lunch. As everyone headed to wreck room, Stanley walked together behind everyone making jokes and laughing. Our hands accidentally brushed and I shivered from the contact. Stanley didn't do anything. At least I don't think. I wasn't looking at him. I heard Armpit saying how smelly his...armpits were up ahead and Magnet was telling him to shut-up. I giggled. It wasn't that bad at Camp Green Lake. D-tent were a bunch of decent guys who treated me fairly. No one was sexist or anything, just perverted at times. But, I could live with that. They didn't try anything, and I always knew they were joking.

When we got into the wreck room I wandered off to the pool table where everyone else in D-tent was. Stanley stayed behind, and I figured he needed to do something. Magnet was the one who spotted me first and waved, a grin plastered to his face. "Hey there, Yumi!"

"Hey," I waved, grinning. X-ray and Armpit moved to the side so I could I could lean down and talk to them around the pool table. Squid had the pool stick in his hand and was talking on to Zigzag. I smiled at the quiet Zero, then at everyone else. They both quieted when they saw me, though.

Suddenly they all stared at me. I blinked, and shifted uncomfortably. "What's the deal?"

"What kind of things do you like?" X-ray asked, ignoring me.

I looked at him and answered slowly, "Um...drawing, the moon...why...?"

"We were thinking of a nickname for you," Armpit said suddenly. "But we didn't know what to call you, so we decided to find out what you liked and all."

"A nickname? Me?"

"Well, yeah. You're part of Camp Green Lake. Everyone here has a nickname, you'd have to have one sooner or later." Squid said, unconcerned.

"Erm..." I drawled nervously. "Sure..."

"That's all you like, though?" Magnet asked. I only nodded.

"Well...um...I don't wanna be nicknaming you pencil for your drawing." X-ray sighed.

"Awe, why not?" I said sarcastically.

"So, the only thing we can call her is Moon," Zigzag piped up, ignoring me. "She likes the moon. So, why not call her Moon?"

"We need a reason first, though. We can't just have her nicknamed moon because she likes it." X-ray reminded him. I listened quietly. He turned to me and asked: "Why the moon?"

I shrugged. "Because I'd use to look at it with my parents." They were quiet then, so I looked at them. "Am I nicknamed Moon?" I wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah," X-ray said quickly. "Yeah. You're Moon now." he repeated.

"Sick, dude." I winked at him. "Have you guys decided on a nickname for Stanley yet?"

X-ray nodded. "Yeah." I was about to ask what that nickname was, but I heard a sound, of something breaking, and the music that quietly playing in the backround stopped abruptly, and I heard a voice. "Deadman!"

I turned around, only to see that Stanley was getting shoved around by some guy with long, greasy, blond hair. My eyes widened. "Stanley!" I called out of fright. The blond guy looked like he was going to kill him, but I also saw him eyeing me. I saw a crowd begin to surround the two and as I watched, everyone from D-tent raced over to Stanley, working things out. Behind me, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Zero clutching a pool ball, his face hard with shifty caution.

"Look, chill, okay?" X-ray said. "Look, if we end up fighting here, the Warden will come down on all of us," I barely heard him because of the shushed whispers of all the other boys.

"Keep that punk away from me!" The blond hair guy snapped, he glared at Stanley, and for some reason he glared at me as well, then stalked off. I was white, I knew it. His eyes looked straight through me. I breathed out slowly, and quit clenching the edge of the pool table. His face was demeaning, and so...cold; it frightened me. The crowd began to disperse, and I saw Squid dragging Stanley on over the the pool table, his voice telling him something cautiously in a low voice. I turned to face Zero, but he wasn't behind me on the other side of the pool table anymore, clenching the ball. My eyes wandered around for him until everyone leaned beside me on the pool table.

I turned to see Stanley on my right, and cried: "Jesus Christ! Are you okay?!"

He turned, and nodded, grinning sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." But when I gave him a look of defiance he shook his head and waved me off, but I could only giggle then. I stopped when I heard the others talking.

"No on messes with the Caveman, no one." someone said, and I turned to stare at the boys around me. I assumed either Magnet or X-ray said it.

"Did you see the Caveman back there?"

"Who the hell is Caveman?" I asked.

No one answered and Stanley spoke up. "No, no. I don't mess with anybody." Everyone stared at him for a second until the whistle blew to signal our break from digging was over. And as I had wondered who Caveman was, I found out. It was Stanley.

"Hey, Caveman."

"C'mon, Caveman." Many voices chimed together in the same intent, and I realized then that was Stanley's nickname. Caveman. The cave fish fossil. I'm guessing that's where they got it from. I blinked at Stanley as he walked to the door in a daze, then quitely talked to Zero, I ran up beside him then as he went out the door. I saw he was grinning, and I couldn;t help but grin myself.

We both had nicknames.

We truly were part of D-tent now.

We truly were part of Camp Green Lake.


	6. The Golden Tube And The Warden

If Only, If Only

_A couple days later after Stanley found the fossil and we both earned our nicknames, something unexpected happened. It was a normal day, and there really was nothing but the occasional dirt making someone go temporarily blind if it got in their eyes. It was the hottest part of the day, and we had just finished our break out at the wreck rooms and the tents. It was a wonder why they even let us have a little break from our digging. I was digging right next to Stanley, and we were laughing and talking pretty much the whole time, and I was getting a little pissed off because the other guys around us were making kissy faces and immature comments about Stanley and I. Of course, I think I might like Stanley, but I'd keep that to myself, and would never let them have the satisfaction of knowing it. I was pissed, but we ignored them, and they eventually stopped for a while, and right before Armpit was about to make the new comment starter and kissy face, Stanley's shovel hit something metal._

I looked over at him carefully after the noise was made. "What was that?" He didn't answer, though, and bent down abruptly and shifted his fingers through the dirt of his hole. I was almost done my hole, so I carefully lifted a few more shovels of dirt and was finished when Stanley stood up with something shiny in his left hand. He leaned on the side of the hole, examining it. I jumped out of done hole, dropping my shovel softly, and then crouched beside his three foot one. "What's this?" I whispered.

He only looked at me and shrugged. I hoped no one would look over here and see what was going on. I knew Stanley was a little apprehensive because he knew if this was good, he'd have to give it to X-ray. But, my hopes of someone not noticing anything was ruined because Magnet suddenly asked: "Hey! What you got there, Caveman?" and I sighed and rolled my eyes, and Stanley chuckled a little. Magnet crouched beside me, but lost his blance, and instead of falling in the hole himself, he accidentally pushed me in by placing a hand on my back to steady himself. I let out a small squeak as I fell in, flat on my face at Stanley's feet. He burst out laughing and Stanley hauled me up gently by the arm.

"What the hell!" I half screamed at him, fumming. He laughed even harder.

"You should keep yourself balanced, Moon," he snickered.

"Wise ass." I muttered shortly, letting out a breathy, annoyed sigh.

"What was that?" Magnet asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said quickly, then turned to Stanley. "What's this?" I repeated.

He was quiet for a moment, then finally answered. "I don't know." His face turned bland and he turned to see X-ray staring at him behind his dirty glasses. "Hey X," he called, then sighed. "I found something." That was all it took, because X-ray was over there faster than anything, taking it out of Stanley's hands and examining it. I remained in the hole with Stanley as the others came over to see what was happening. They took a look at it, thinking it was a shotgun shell, but then finally agreed it wasn't. It was too skinny.

"Look at that," Stanley said, taking it from Magnet, pointing to the middle of the tube like thing that was a gold color. "There is something on there. _K B._"

Everyone quieted and looked at it. And before I got a chance to even let my eyes wonder across the dirty surface of it, Zigzag snatched it out of Stanley's hands. "Yeah," he said suddenly. "That's Keith Barren."

"What the hell?" I said.

"Man! Who is that?" Armpit asked.

"He was in my math class." He grinned and his hair seemed to frizz a little more as he handed it back to Stanley. Everyone else chuckled and he grinned even more. X-ray took it from Stanley again and then held it up in the sun.

"Well, better go turn this into Mom. Maybe I will get the rest of the day off."

"Hey, no!" Stanley suddenly said, scrambling out of hole, his eyes wide with astonishment. "You're is already dug, I'm not even close! I'm gonna be out here all day!"

"Yeah?" X-ray said, a sneer in his voice as he got in Stanley's face. "So?"

Stanley stumbled back. "So..." he trailed off, glancing around nervously, then at his feet, then again to X-ray. "So...uh..." he took a breath. "So...why not turn it in tomorrow morning? You, know? You get the whole day off." I saw him slump his shoulders.

"That's good thinking, Caveman. I like it." X-ray grinned, then marched off to his hole in good spirits. The others praised Stanley for his quick solution, then went back to digging. I looked at him when he turned around, and when I saw his face, it was empty looking. He glanced at me, and I smiled warmly at him, hoping to make him feel better. To my luck, he did smile back, and jumped back in to his hole starting up a conversation as if nothing had happened. I listened to him as he spoke, and noticed he was speaking in fast, way too calm sentences. I got out of his hole and sat on the ledge quietly, watching him dig. I couldn't imagine how unfair it was that he had to give up something that he put his sweat and blood in to. Especially someone as nice as him. X-ray had been here longer than Stanley, but, to me, it didn't feel like X-ray deserved it. Stanley did. But, I couldn't figure out why.

Stupid X-ray.

***

The next morning, Stanley was talking to me in the same manner as he did yesterday, showing that he was anxious for when X-ray would give the golden tube to Pendanski. He didn't say anything about it, though, and I didn't bring it up. Zero and I were almost done our holes when the water truck pulled up and Pendanski, nose badly sunburned, stepped out of the truck, smiling at us all.

"let's get some water boys!" he glanced and me. "And girl!"

I rolled my eyes and hopped out of my hole and turned to Stanley who was getting out of his. "Let's go, Caveman." I said. It felt weird to call him caveman, but, I liked the ring of it when it rolled of my tongue. He smiled at me and nodded.

I glanced at X-ray wearily as he walked away with his water at the front of the line. After we all got our water, and I saw X-ray digging, I saw him take out the gold tube from his pants pocket, drop it in the hole, then pull it out. As Pendanski was getting in to the car, X-ray yelled. "Hey, Mom! I think I found something!"I shot a look towards Stanley who put his hands on his head, squinting in the sun. I looked down at my feet, but no one seemed to notice. I loked up again and saw Pendanski walking over to X-ray, taking the gold tube and examining it in the sun.

"Oh god..." I whispered when Pendanski smiled.

"It looks like a golden bullet, right? It's nice, right? I'm going to get the day off?" X-ray asked.

"Now, you just calm down. We're going to call the Warden," Pendanski said quickly, fumbling with a with a walkie-talkie, then speaking quietly in to it.

A few minutes later, Pendanski announced that the Warden was coming down.

***

A little while later, I saw a dust cloud soaring across the lake from the Warden's cabin. I blinked once it came closer to our section of where we were digging and saw that it was a white car. The same white car that I had seen parked outside of the Warden's cabin. It looked like it was from the seventies, maybe even the sixties. Finally, it pulled up just beside an empty hole. Mr. Sir got out of the passenger side and moved his stubby legs to the front of the car, his eyes cautious and wondering. It was quiet for a moment, and then I dug my shovel back in to the dirt, lifting a shovel full out of my almost finished hole. A moment later, I heard another car door open and close and looked up. My jaw dropped.

Legs carried the thin body to X-ray's hole where Pendanski was holding the Gold tube and long, painted finger nails took it from him and examined it. Then the think legs again carried the thin body a few steps and stopped in-front of X-ray.

"Is this where you found it?" she asked. I looked towards X-ray who was equally surprised and then looked at me.

"The Warden's a girl...?" I mouthed to him. He shrugged then nodded, though his shocked epression remained mutual.

I was guessing it, too. She was a woman, female. Her arms were freckled, and her face was, too. Her hair was red, and her eyes were a hazel, but they were hard and un-sensitive. But, she was smiling as she stood in-front of X-ray, fumbling with the tube in her hands.

"Yes, Ma'am!" X'ray said, grinning.

She looked to Pendanski. "Dr. Pendnaski. Drive X-ray back to camp. Give him extra shower tokens and a snack." I saw X-ray smirk at Stanley and I glared at him, then, the Warden continued. "But first," she said. "Fill everyone's canteens!"

"I have already filled them!" Pendanski said proudly.

Her smiled disappeared. "Excuse me?"

Pendanski smile also faded in the slightest, and he faltered. "I had already filled them...when you drove up in the car..."

"Excuse me?" the Warden repeated. "Did I ask you when you last filled them?"

"No, but-"

"Excuse me?" she said. "Now, these fine boys...and girl...have been working hard. Don't you think they could've taken a drink since you last filled them?"

"It's possible."

"Oh, it's possible, is it?"

I heard Mr. Sir snicker and I blinked rapidly, processing what was going on. I had never seen Pendanski overrun like that. I had never seen anyone have this kind of authority over him like this except Mr. Sir. Maybe, but nothing like this. Especially a girl. But this girl, was the Warden. I glanced at Stanley, and this time, mouthed. "Woah!" and he nodded back.

"Caveman!" The Warden called suddenly. I looked at Stanley again, and my face drained. I saw him glance at her uneasily, then eyed me out of the corner of his eye. "C'mon on over here!" she said. Immediately, Stanley scrambled out his hole and stumbled across the dirt to the Warden. I felt a vast emptiness as he made his way over there, and I couldn't imagine what she had to say to him. I began to worry. The Warden seemed very tough, the way she was talking to Pendanski. What if she began to come on to Stanley like that and humiliate him. I began to panic, now.

"Now, tell me..." she trailed off, then smiled. "Have you taken a drink since he last filled your canteen?"

He was quiet for a second then spoke up. He swaollwed then said, "Oh no, I'm fine. I have plenty."

She stepped closer to him and I immediately wanted to push her away and scream at her because he looked like he was uncomfortable. "Excuse me?"

He titled his head away a little. "I...I might have...drinken some..."

"Thank you," she said softly, then stepped away. "May I have your canteen, please?"

He handed it to her, and she swiftly turned around and shook it in Pendanski's face. "Can you hear the empty spaces?"

Pendanski looked annoyed and embarrassed. "Yes..." he mumbled stiffly. "I can hear."

She shoved in to his chest. "Fill it." she ordered sharply. "And if that's too much touble. You can grab a shovel and Caveman can here can fill the canteens." He turned around and walked away.

"Squid! Armpit! Magnet! Get them wheel barrows!" Mr. Sir barked.

"Zero!" the Warden called. "Take over X-ray's hole! Caveman and Moon will assist you! We're gonna dig this dirt twice!"

"Ya'll be good! You hear?!" X-ray laughed as he and Pendanski drove away in the water truck.

"Get C and F over here!" the Warden said.

"Get C and F over here!" Mr. Sir repeated for her.

Everyone scrambled around, but I didn't. I waited for Stanley to come back to his hole for his shovel. I crawled out of my finished hole and stood beside his as he bent down to get his shovel. He looked up at me and smiled stiffly. "Are you okay?" I asked, despite his 'happy' expression.

He nodded, but I knew better.

I could see he was shaking slightly.

And I didn't blame him.


	7. Wrongly Convicted, Two Peas In A Pod

If Only, If Only

_We got back to the tent that night after digging many tunnels of holes starting at X-ray's half dug hole for the Warden. I think the Warden was looking for something. But, I was tired, so I let it slide. I saw X-ray, merrily greeting everyone inside the tent. He instantly got up and gave me an immediate hug and I angirly pushed him off then marched over to a random cot, not caring whose it was. I think I heard a couple of profanities from Stanley directed to X-ray, but I couldn't tell because it was so quiet and the noise from the other D-tent boys didn't help me hear. As I set down my canteen, I was immediately overcome with tiredness. I hadn't notice all the other boys had left except one._

"Moon?" Stanley sat down beside me on the cot as my eye lids were threatening to close on me.

"Hmm...?" I hummed drowsily.

"I have been meaning to ask you this for a while, but I waited until you and I were better friends. Can I ask what you were wrongly convicted for?" he asked. I suddenly looked at him, wide awake for a few moments and alert.

"You want to know that?"

He looked nervous. "Yeah..." then he quickly added, "You don't have to tell me, though! I understand!"

"Psssh...man, I wouldn't have cared if you asked me that the first moment I got here!" I grinned at him. He looked surprised but smiled back softly. I blushed as his brown eyes bored in to my blue ones. We stared at each other a little longer before breaking the locked gaze and staring at out feet or hands. "So..." I trailed off. "You want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Well...basically..." I laughed, but I still felt an instant bubbling anger gorwing inside me. "Some person took a necklace from a jewlery store, and no one had seen them when they had done it, so, no one knew what the culprit looked like. And when I heard police sirens and everything, I only looked around for second before someone gave the necklace to me." I sighed. "Which made it look bad when the police pulled up to question me, only to find that I actually had the necklace that I had not stolen."

"And then..."

"Then they gave me a choice. Go to jail, or Camp Green Lake. I was going to choose jail, but apparently the Warden invited me here once she heard about my crime. So, now I have to dig here for eighteen months. It's horrible..." but I paused. "Well...it's not all that horrible. If I hadn't come here, I wouldn't have made friends. And, I wouldn't have met someone like you." I smiled at him and he stared at me.

"I'm sorry, Yumi." he said.

"Nah...it's fine. Well...it;s not fine, but, you know? And better not call me Yumi around the other guys, they'll beat the tar out of you for screwing with my nickname!" I laughed. He laughed with me, too. "So..." I said, after our laughing subsided. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, actually. I was wrongly convicted, like you. That's why I wanted to ask you about your conviction."

"You...wait...son of a bitch!" I cried angrily. "Jesus! What happened?! I knew you couldn't have been sent here for doing anything wrong! You're..." I stopped and looked at him as he awaited my answer. I wanted to say that he was sweet, sensitive, kind, caring, but instead I said: "You're a good guy."

He smiled. "Thanks, and what happened was that...I know it sounds stupid, but I pair of shoes fell from the sky and hit me on the head."

"What...?" I said increduously.

He laughed. "I can't say they fell from the sky, but they hit me on the head when I was walking out from under a underpass. They were Clide Livingston's shoes, too."

"No way!" I said, shocked. "Sweet feet?!"

"Yeah. The world series."

"Holy shit! You touched Sweet feet's world series shoes?!"

"Yup. But, they didn't smell real nice, though."

I giggled. "Continue with your story."

"So, apparently, from what I was thinking, they were stolen. I guess the police were coming after that person and they probably though them off the overpass and they hit me on the head. And, since my father is trying to discover a way to cure foot odor, I thought since the shoes smelled so bad, it could provide him with extra research for his study to work on. I hadn't realized they were Clide's shoes until the police had actually said something about it. They were donated to a homeless shelter, and someone stole them, and, when they hit me on the head, I didn;t think of anything, but I ran home. Then, the police caught me and I was arrested."

"Stanley..." I murmered.

"My family is poor. I live with my Grandpa as well as my parents and were jammed up inside a smelly, small apartment with shoes upon shoes." he sighed. "And it smells real bad, too. The worst ordeal of it all is that Clide thinks I'm some no-good-dirty-rotten-thief."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Another ordeal to this is the curse my family is under."

"A curse?"

"Yeah, the one that my no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-grandfather granted upon our family." he said, and smiled and snickered a little. I had to laugh, too.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Stanley. You've been through a lot. But, I'm confused about one thing." I said.

"What's that?"

"I think the worst ordeal out of all of this would be being sent to Camp Green Lake." I looked up at him and he stared at me, but then smiled so warmly my heart gave an uneven thump.

"It's not the worst, because I have friends who except me, and I met you." He smiled and I had to smile back. Then it was silent. It was getting dark outside, and I knew that everyone was probably having dinner or showers because I could ruckus outside of the tent. But, it was just us, and it felt nice without all the drama from the boys. I suddenly felt tired again and I think Stanley noticed because as my eyes began to droop I felt him pick me up and bring me over to our own cot we shared and laid me down on the edge of the bed. I looked up at him through sleepy eyes and smiled softly as I felt him remove my shoes. I closed my eyes after he slipped away from my line of view but I felt pressure beside me and I began to fall off, but and arm closed around my waist and kept me from falling so I was pressed up against his chest. I blushed as I fell asleep and I knew that Stanley had fallen alseep, too. His arm remained around my waist and he didn't remove it.

***

"Welcome back X-ray. We could use your sharp eyes." The Warden said as she came in to view from the long tunnels the C, F, and D tents had dug, looking for something that could never be found. We weren't looking in the right place if she wanted what we were looking for. It most likely be in the hole that Stanley had dug when the gold tube was found. But, no one said anything, and I was glad. I was glad she wasn't going to get what she wanted. She seemed like a horrible, selfish person to me. I glanced at Stanley who was digging quietly in another section of the tunnels, not too far away from me. I smiled, remebering the warmth his arm had brought me when it rested on my waist. But, it was embarrassing to wake up this morning with the boys making fun of us.

I snapped out of it when I saw Armpit march over to the Warden, something present in his chubby hands. I looked at him curiously and warningly and he got my gaze and grinned. I saw the Warden turn to him curiously, as well as Mr. Sir as he pushed X-ray out of the way from the Warden. "Ma'am," he said. "I think I found something." Her feature immediately lit up.

He gave a black and white object to her and crowded over to see what it was. I looked up at the Warden whose face turned annoyed and angry, and when I looked at the object Armpit had found, he had found a broken lock with just the numbers on the flat surface of it.

"Are you trying to be funny?" she asked. "Or do you just think I'm stupid?"

My eyes widened as his featured turned surprised. "No..." he said. "No, Ma'am, I wasn't trying to be funny!" I rolled my eyes and just began to think how stupid boys were.

"Excuse me?" she said, her voice low.

"Well, Armpit..." said. "Looks like you're little joke just cost you a week of shower tokens."

I gave him a good slap on the back of his head as the others groaned. "Moron!" I snapped.

"Man, you sleeping outside!" Squid said, pointing at Armpit menacingly.

"Everyone back to work!" the Warden ordered.

More profanities were said, then Pendanski said: "You heard her. Back to work!"

I stalked away from Armpit, back to the section where I was digging, slamming my shovel angrily in to the dirt. The Warden walked away, Mr. Sir at her heels.


End file.
